How to eat an Oreo
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: First, you twist it. Then, you lick it. Then, you dunk it... Short, 500 word drabble, just for fun. Brooke/Peyton. Breyton. Read and Review.


**Hey guys :) Since you are all so awesome, I wanted to ask a small favor of you… again; I am really eager to start a Peyton/Haley following, and there is a new story posted by an author called OTH97. It's a **_**really good**_** story, but I'm worried that the author will stop posting because there isn't a big Paley following and the review count is low; so if you're even the slightest bit interested in Paley, please, please, **_**please **_**go read and review the story; it's called All Types of Love are Finally Being Accepted.**

**I will love you guys forever… I mean even more than I already do of course.**

**Anyway, short, pointless, 500 word drabble, because…you know :)**

* * *

**How to eat an Oreo…**

When you think about your girlfriend, the last thing you should compare her to is an Oreo… this is a thought that crossed Brooke Davis' mind on a nightly basis.

Fair enough, she did call her girl 'cookie' sometimes when she was trying to be cute;

She did make her chocolate flavored sometimes, when she smothered her in that delicious chocolate body paint;

And her 'filling' was deliciously creamy when she was touched in just the right way.

But that's not where the Oreo comparison came from.

Oh no, that comparison came from this;

That fucking Peyton Sawyer followed the exact same method as eating an Oreo…

_First, you twist it…_

Tongues dancing passionately and sensually, Brooke lay on top of her, tall, blonde, sexy, naked, girlfriend; her hands roaming over the soft, milky, flesh beneath her.

Brooke could feel the smooth, clean-shaven, pussy that controlled her every thought, rubbing against her own, as they grinded against each other as they kissed.

If Brooke had her way, she would go straight to the licking, but her girl liked a unique kind of foreplay first;

So moving to kiss her neck, Brooke trailed her hands up over Peyton's toned abs, and then eventually moved herself into a sitting position.

This was the part that had Peyton gushing between the legs in anticipation;

Brooke's hands continued to travel upwards until they were resting on Peyton's small but perky breasts.

She smirked when she heard Peyton take a slow intake of breath, as she slowly moved her thumb and index fingers onto her nipples.

Then she twisted both of Peyton's nipples in a way that gave her both pain and pleasure, and Peyton let out a loud, throaty moan.

Then, Brooke knew that she was ready for step two.

_Then, you lick it…_

Once the blonde was all worked up, Brooke kissed her way down her body, sucking her nipples and scraping her teeth over her torso, until eventually she was kissing a trail over her hip bone.

To get the blonde's pussy to leak that creamy 'filling', this was generally the way to do it.

Taking up her position between Peyton's long, luscious, amazing, legs; she mirrored the action of licking the filling out of an Oreo, and licked Peyton's pussy from her ass to her clit in one fluid motion, using the flat of her expert tongue.

She licked her out, dipping her tongue inside of her, until Peyton's clit was swollen and throbbing with arousal.

Then Brooke moved her tongue to the swollen bundle of nerves, and with the tip of her tongue, she proceeded to lick in a circular motion.

And within a few minutes, Peyton was gripping the bed sheets and screaming, and Brooke knew that it was the time for the third and final step.

_Then, you dunk it…_

When Peyton was writhing around the bed in pleasure, Brooke ran two fingers around the blonde's entrance, lubing them up with her wetness; then she moved them away completely before slamming them inside Peyton's pussy, earning another scream of pure, unadulterated, pleasure.

She then proceeded to lick her clit and finger fuck her pussy until the blonde was coming in waves of unimaginable pleasure.

And just like Brooke loved, the blondes creamy come covered her fingers.

She then dipped her head to lick the excess come up, licking her lips as she sat up and admired her handy work;

Her girlfriend, collapsed against their bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

First, you twist it. Then, you lick it. Then, you dunk it.

And that, my friends, is How to eat an Oreo…

* * *

**Okay, so those steps are how the UK advert tells you to eat an Oreo, it may not be the same elsewhere, I don't know… I'm just following the UK version :)**

**Review please, it makes me smile :)**


End file.
